digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ZeedMillenniummon
, "Xros Stars!! Like a Shooting Star!!" 18 SkullKnightmon + Axemon + Laylamon + Blastmon + UltimateChaosmon + Megidramon + Argomon (Mega) , "Xros Songs!! To All Youths Who Chase their Dreams!!" 21 |to= |partner=Ryo Akiyama Nene Amano Arvil |jacards= , , , |encards= |n1=(Ja:) (lit. "Last Millennium Monster") |n2=(En:) XeedMillenniummon''Ryo's Story!'' }} ZeedMillenniummon is an Evil God Digimon. Flying freely between space and time, it is a king of evil that is still trying to destroy all eras and worlds. Although a Digimon will become a if defeated in battle, there are very rare occasions when it has instead been reborn from within the corpse of its data. According to one theory, when Millenniummon died in a furious battle, the dark soul it possessed was reborn as ZeedMillenniummon. Also, as for the bands which wrap around ZeedMillenniummon, it is said that they are like chains which suppress its abilities, but it is unknown who could cast such a spell on ZeedMillenniummon. However, it is foretold that if it is released from this spell, it will rain unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World. Attacks *'Time Destroyer': Consigns hostile opponents to oblivion across space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned alive from space and time. *'Chrono Paradox': Fires two atomic rays from its mouth that destroys everything in their path. *'Time Unlimited': Creates a pocket dimension with compressed time, and traps an opponent there for an eternity. *'Dimension Destroyer': After trapping an opponent with Time Unlimited, it collapses the entire dimension it created to destroy them. Design The code on its bands is the original web address for Digimon Web (http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/). Etymologies ;ZeedMillenniumon (ズィードミレニアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . *(En:) . ;ZeedMillenniummon Name used in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and other American English media. * . *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The XeedMillenniummon card, titled "PF Millennium", allows to digivolve to XeedMillenniummon instead of when equipped. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ZeedMillenniumon is #355, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 344 HP, 363 MP, 188 Attack, 139 Defense, 177 Spirit, 136 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Mind's Eye, Assassin, and StatusBarrier traits. ZeedMillenniumon can DNA digivolve from Moon=Millenniummon and Gigadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 77, with 77,000 Dark experience, and 450 attack. ZeedMillenniumon can be hatched from the Millennia Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ZeedMillenniummon is #298, and is a Mega 2 level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Paralysis Barrier, Stun Barrier, and Assassins' Arm traits. ZeedMillenniummon digivolves from Millenniummon. In order to digivolve into ZeedMillenniummon, your Digimon must be at least level 58 with 300 attack, but only once you have revived ZeedMillenniummon and befriended Moon=Millenniummon. It can be hatched from the Space-Time DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red ZeedMillenniummon DigiFuses from Millenniummon, Moon=Millenniummon, and Gulfmon. Digimon Heroes ZeedMillenniumon DNA digivolves from Chimairamon, Milleniumon, and Mugendramon. Digimon Masters ZeedMillenniummon is a Jogress level Digimon that digivolves from Moon=Millenniummon. Notes and references